Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gesture input and more particularly relates to enabling device features according to gesture input.
Description of the Related Art
As smart devices become smaller, the amount of space available for physical interface components, such as buttons, switches, etc., is being reduced. Smart watches, for example, generally do not provide much space for physical buttons because most of the available device area is dedicated to a display. Thus, physical buttons may be placed in awkward locations on the device. Alternatively, the device may incorporate a touch-enabled display; however, such a display may be difficult to interact with on devices with small screen sizes, such as a smart watch. Other devices may not allow physical interaction altogether, such as an optical head-mounted display.